Technical Field
The present invention relates to data processing, and more particularly to capturing snapshots of offload applications on many-core coprocessors.
Description of the Related Art
Intel Xeon Phi® coprocessors provide excellent performance acceleration for highly parallel applications and have been deployed in several top-ranking supercomputers. One popular approach of programming the Xeon Phi is the offload model, where parallel code is executed on the Xeon Phi, while the host system executes the sequential code. However, Xeon Phi's Many Integrated Core Platform Software Stack (MPSS) lacks fault-tolerance support for offload applications.